The Anniversary Present
by puppetmonkey5562
Summary: It is Bella's and Edward's anniversary, and Edward thinks it is time for them to take their relationship to new heights. Though what Edward has in mind is not exactly what Bella expected. Will she agree to Edward's suggestion?
1. Morning

Author's Note: Twilight and Eclipse were written by Stephenie Meyer, not me mkay?

**Prologue**

This Monday morning I woke up to the blearing sound of my alarm clock. I half opened my eyes and looked around madly for the source of this awful sound. I had not used my alarm clock in so long I nearly forgot that I even had one in the first place. Edward spent the night at my house most nights and he woke me up with gentle kisses in the mornings. I furrowed my brows as I tried to remember if Edward said he was going to feed today... he usually gave me a few days' notice before disappearing.

A few months ago his spontaneous absence would have sent me flailing into a panic attack but he'd long since convinced me that he would never leave my side again.

The utterly annoying sound of the alarm clock on my dresser outweighed my unwillingness to lay in the comfort of my bed a bit longer and I finally got up and shut it off. I found a sheet of paper folder up underneath the alarm and unfolded it to find that it was a letter from Edward:

_Good Morning dearest Bella,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry I could not be there to greet the daylight with you but I had some errands to run before I went to school. I will see you there._

_Love Always,_

_Edward_

It was funny how he could make my heart do back flips even when he wasn't around. He was romantic even when he wasn't even trying to be, it must have something to do with the time period he grew up in. Mike probably would have left a letter like "I had to do something, I'll see you at school - Mike," not that I'd let him stay the night or anything.

I refolded the letter and put it back under the alarm clock and then went to get ready for school with a faint smile plastered across my face.

As expected, Edward was waiting in the school parking lot for me. He leaned against his shiny car ad gestured towards the empty parking space next to his own spot. once. How he kept that space empty until five past eight I will never know.

I pulled into the space he saved for me, turned off the car and hopped out. I struggled to keep my balance when Edward pulled me into a dangerously tight hug. Several moments later, when he loosened his grip I looked up to see his unusually exuberant smile.

"Happy Anniversary Bella!" he chimed before he placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

My face went blank and I let a "huh" slip out. Anniversary? We never celebrated anniversaries! I wasn't even sure how to count how long we've been together... did the months he spent away in the beginning of the school year count? What day did we become officially an item? He never did the whole "Bella will you be my girlfriend," bit. My mind began to reel as I wondered if he got me a present and if I should have gotten him a gift as well.

Edward chuckled softly as he put his arm around me and began to walk me to class. "It's okay if you forgot that it's our anniversary. I know how weak the memory of a human is..."

I cut off his banter by playfully nudging his side with my elbow.

He faked being in pain, though we both knew that even if I elbowed him with all my might it would not have hurt him at all. "Prove me wrong then. What were you doing the day Kennedy was shot?" he asked me.

I scowled up at him. "What were you doing that day grandpa?" I retorted. We both knew that I wasn't alive then.

"Oh I have been around long enough to be your great grandfather, so a little respect please," he said with a laugh. "I will tell you some other time," he kissed my cheek and ushered me into my math class before he headed off to his first period class.


	2. Noon

Author's Notes: I do not own Twilight or New Moon (I don't know why I keep saying Eclipse instead... like it's even been released yet). The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Thank you to all of you that reviewed the prologue. I apologize for how short it was, it seemed so much longer in my word processor. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And yes, there is lemony goodness to come in perhaps the third chapter.

**Chapter One**

The rest of my classes up until lunch dragged on slowly and pleasantly. Luckily for me Edward had found a way to get himself into all of my other classes. He sat right next to me too, and even though we weren't allowed to talk he would whisper sweet things to me in a tone so hushed that nobody else could hear. He probably knew whatever the teacher was teaching better than the teacher knew themselves, so he did not need to pay attention. I, however did not so I tried hopelessly to ignore him during class.

We continued in this pattern until twelve o'clock when it was time for lunch. As per usual we both got on the lunch line and Edward piled his plate high with the whatever his eye saw first. Since he had gotten so much, I didn't have to buy as much for myself which saved me money and made me feel a little less like a pig.

"Eww Edward!" I whined while we walked to the table we always sat at in the outskirts of the lunchroom. "You got me mystery meat!?" I said as I grimaced at the mushy brown meat in his tray.

He looked down at his tray, "Oh, I am sorry. I did not know that you didn't like this... there was a lot of it there so... uh..." he blundered.

I smiled up at him warmly, his apprehensiveness was a nice change from his cockiness. I knew that he was no expert on food, being a vampire and all. "Don't worry about it, thank you though," I assured him as I leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek to make it better.

The first fifteen minutes of our lunch period was filled with Edward's jabber. He went on and on about our day together and the things he had heard in people's minds that day as I ate my lunch.

Suddenly he was quiet. I put my apple core on the tray and looked across the table and into his deep amber eyes. Edward, quiet? What was this all about. I waited patiently as he seemed to be piecing things together in his mind.

"So, do you have anything planned for tonight?" he asked me as he wore my favorite lopsided grin .

"No, but it's a school night so Charlie probably wont let me out," a long time passed since I ran off to Italy for Edward, leaving my father with very little information about my whereabouts or my reasons for leaving, but my father was still as strict as ever.

"Oh I wasn't planning on taking you out, I was just hoping that we would have the entire evening to ourselves," he explained while tracing the swirls in the grain of the wooden table top absent mindly.

I raised an eyebrow at his question. The entire evening? What the hell did he have planned? other than the usual I sleep while he watches or did whatever it was that he did at night. "Is that so?"

"Yes, so you don't have plans with Jessica or any tests or projects that need to be done tonight?" he pressed, eager for an answer.

"Nope, nothing planned. What do you have in mind?" I asked him, feeling slightly worried. I hated surprises, presents or events... I preferred it when he let me help him in the planning.

Then he said my least favorite phrase, "It's a surprise," he said with a smile that expressed the glee he felt at my uneasiness.

"Oh Edward, just tell me already! If you don't tell me what you have planned now I'll spend the rest of the day wondering what you planned for me and I wont be able to concentrate on my school work. Is that what you want Edward?" I complained while looking into his eyes pleadingly, hoping that they would bend his seemingly iron will.

"Like you can concentrate any ways, with such a beautiful creature sitting next to you," he joked.

I laughed out loud, not only at his hubris, but at how true his statement was. He truly was distracting. My laughter died down as he smoldered me with his golden eyes and dizzied my mind with his seraphic smile and sooner than I would have thought I completely forgot what I was pestering him about.

Moments later we went on laughing about everything and nothing at once. We went on like that until the bell rang for us to go to our next class. He rose from his seat and took a tray in each hand and threw them away for me. I felt a small pang of jealousy, had I attempted the same feat I probably would have tripped over my own feet on my way to the trash bin and would have fallen face first into the mystery meat.

He then took my hand in his and led me to my next class. I noticed that Mike waved hello to me five seconds after he walked passed me. I tried to feel guilty that I got tunnel vision when I was around Edward and noticed little else, but I just couldn't do it.

Edward let out a soft chuckle. "Bella, really you must stop ignoring Mike like that. If you could only hear the awful things that he was thinking about me just now. He thinks I have you in a cult or something and have brainwashed you."

"A cult?" I asked as though it were the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard in my life. It was surprising that anything could sound ridiculous, I was dating a vampire after all.

"Yeah, that or I am an abusive boyfriend that has forbidden you to speak to him because I know how deeply you care for him and am afraid of losing you," he could barely say those things without a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right," I scoffed at the idea that Edward could be abusive. He was the most gentle person I knew despite his great strength. He treated me like I was made of glass regardless of whether I liked it or not, and lately I found myself wishing that he would be a little rougher with me. My face grew red at the thought. The restraint he had was starting to take a toll on me, I am only but a teenager with raging hormones after all.

He tried to penetrate my skull with his shimmering bronze eyes, trying desperately to see what I was thinking to no avail. "What's the cause for the lovely crimson of your cheeks now?" he asked me as he raised a hand to stroke my cheek.

A shot of electricity ran down my spine and made my body quiver when his icicle cold hand touched my face, turning my face an even darker shade of red. "Nothing," I lied, not wanting to admit that I wished we could expand our boundaries in fear that he would give me another lecture about how dangerous it was for us to be together and how he would die a million deaths if I died, let alone at his own hands.

He looked at my quizzically and then let the subject drop and simply enjoyed the sight of me blushing. "Hmm..." he mused thoughtfully as he held the door to our english class open for me.


End file.
